Bliss
by Michio
Summary: Miyu returns after ten years.. What will happen after that? Will she find bliss? or a blister? haha.. plz read and review.


**_Bliss_**

_**Tentative steps**_

This is my first Daa!Daa!Daa! fic, hope it turns out to be a good plot.

Twenty four year old blond beauty Miyu Kouzuki finally reached the town of Heiomachi in Japan and as she took a cab

the driver asked " To where?"

'To Saiyonji temple? no, what if he doesn't stay there anymore? What if he has a girlfriend? What would she think if I just

barge in ! Its so hard to think that its not my home anymore, surely being ten years apart wouldn't make him forget me?'

"S'cuse me ma'am, but where would you like to go? Did you just say Saiyonji te-"

"Oh no... um let me think..." ' Sheesh was I thinking so loudly?'

" Ok, I would like to go there to pay a visit to one of my old friends and then I'll go to my parent's previous home near the

temple."

--

The cab stopped at the foot of the innumerable stairs in front of Saiyonji temple.

Instantly all those sweet memories of her , Kanata, Wanya and Ruu drifted into her senses , now however she felt an alien

shiver. She was nervous and wondered how she would react when she sees Kanata. After walking up a few stairs she had a

mad urge to retreat or run away.

'I came all the way from America to see you, I just have to see you! '

But she couldn't muster up the courage to move up to the door of the temple. She decided that she would stand and wait for

Kanata to come out sometime, ' Jeez that's stupid, I'll look like an idiot!'

Finally she rung the bell but hung her head so that her face was covered neatly by a mass of golden hair and her expression

was one of anxiety and anticipation and it grew paler and paler as she heard some-one's footsteps approach.

The door opened only to reveal a handsome guy who seemed to have just received the shock of his life!

"Miyu looked up at him nervously while Kanata said to himself softly ".. Miyu.. "

" Hi , uh... I just came to see how you are doing.. and well .." Miyu went on.

"Come in" said Kanata grinning." I never thought you would ever come back, --"

Then without warning Miyu started bickering " Why didn't you reply to the email I sent you three months back? I was so hurt!"

"Oh.. I never received such an email; besides I was angry at the fact that you never replied to one of the emails I sent to you

three months back!"

"That only means there was some problem with the network servers three months back."

Then they burst out laughing as they were relieved that none had forgotten the other.

" I thought you get bored by my emails .. so I stopped sending you those.--" said Kanata.He realised that Miyu was

observing his reactions critically.

"You've changed a little."She commented " apart from growing taller."

" Really? What is this _change _you see in me? Is it good or bad?"he asked.

" The thing is you are being more polite to me! That is a change, and it's a good one too." she said.

'I have to tell her... now...no.. later.. no its now!'Kanata thought.

"Uh... so K-Kanata, its been a long time so I thought I needed to see you.." Miyu finally stated , unable to bear the

uncomfortable silence in their vicinity..

_'needed _to see me? I think she said that she _needed _to see me!'

Miyu noticed the sudden lightening up of his eyes and as the weight of her words sunk into her mind she blushed profusely.

Kanata even took noticed that and inwardly he was rejoicing.. ' maybe there is still hope...' he thought.

"Miyu, " he said as they walked into the dining room and sat on the carpetted flour. " I've always wanted to say this to you"

he said with confidence.

"The thing is that..uh... I um you've always.. " he faltered ' God ! This is tough!'

' What is he trying to say? Did I just witness Kanata stammering for some reason?'

Kanata cleared his throat and said "Well , .. oh yeah .. your luggages , where are they?"

Miyu sensed that Kanata changed the topic for some reason .."Oh, those.. I left them at the foot of the stairs."

" Why? " exclaimed Kanata, a little dismayed , ' this means she's not going to stay here for now... the way she used to.'

" Kanata are you dense or what? You are twenty four and you have your own girlfriend ! And what would she think if she

saw me staying here?" Miyu stated incredulously.. the very thought of Kanata with Akira made her blood run cold.

" May I know who this 'girlfriend ' of mine is?" Kanata smirked and appeared a little irritated because Miyu seemed to

avoid staying here. " But its ok if you don't want to stay here. Besides where else will you go?"

" To my parents' place ." she said in a bored voice even though she appeared to be relieved ' so Akira is so not Kanata's

girlfriend! Yippee!'

" And why did you think I have a girlfriend?" Kanata asked in a tone that had a trace of amusement.

" -" Miyu was dumbstruck.. she didn't see this coming , but she answered as truthfully as possible.

" Y-You and Akira are so close.. Akira knows you so well so naturally I had this impression...of-" Miyu turned scarlet as

Kanata roared with laughter!

Kanata was laughing because he got the hint of jelousy laced in Miyu's voice.

" You just wait here. " he said as he walked out of the room.

After a few minutes he returned with Miyu's suitcases and hand baggages, "Shall I put them in your room?" he asked.

" Ok"she said.

She opened the door to her room to let Kanata place her stuff in a corner of her room.

' I just have to tell him..'

" Kanata, " she said .

She waited for Kanata to fully look at her in the face.

"Hmm?" he asked.

"I ..I love I like a lot , .." she stuttered and blushed heavily.

Kanata came closer and closer to her, that made her go even redder. She felt hot and sweaty.

Kanata stared into her eyes in a way that made her feel at home, "What is it that you love or like a lot, hmm?" he said quite

seriously in a whisper that almost knocked her out.

' Whatever you love or like a lot Miyu, let that be me, please Miyu tell me you're killing me as you're killing time.'

" I.." she said and by a sudden stroke of impulse she faced him and closed the distance between their lips.

And hours flew by..

finally they broke the kiss as they were out of breath.

They smiled at each other, and kept staring at each other without speaking, or rather speaking with their eyes.

They were ecstatic, and they lived happily ever after!! :)

--

So how was it? What? Horrible?

Did you just throw up? Just let me know and don't be too harsh.So, she did finally find bliss!!


End file.
